


catatan agustus

by aksaralisa (kenzeira)



Series: our universe: meiji restoration, late-victorian era [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/aksaralisa
Summary: Sesuatu yang mengerikan seolah sedang bersiap menerjang (lagi).





	catatan agustus

Dengan jujur kukatakan, aku tidak pernah benar-benar mencoba menulis. Maksudku, selama ini konteksnya hanya berupa haiku--dan kutulis di waktu yang tepat (tidak selalu aku duduk memandang bebungaan di halaman yang ditanami oleh istriku seraya menulis haiku; seringkali aku hanya duduk sambil meminum teh saja). Boleh dibilang, aku ini tak punya keahlian menulis.

Barangkali karena tiba-tiba aku teringat Sensei. Dikatakannya kepadaku; seseorang yang gemar membaca biasanya gemar menulis pula. Dan hari ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menulis sesuatu, yang aku sendiri pun tidak tahu apa. Anggap saja catatan pertama di bulan Agustus, meski aku tidak yakin bakal menulis catatan kedua dan seterusnya. 

Mari diawali dengan cuaca: sore ini mendung, gerimis pula (setelah sekian lama). Aku (serta istriku) baru pulang dari kunjungan ke rumah besar, melihat keadaan Ibu. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering sakit. Dokter sudah mewanti-wanti mengingat keadaan Ibu yang, bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya ... selain menyedihkan? Dia menjadi sangat kurus sampai tulang pipinya tampak menonjol. Ketika kami menjenguknya, dia terpejam tetapi bibirnya terus berbicara, meracaukan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Di ambang pintu, kulihat Ayah berdiri memperhatikan. Tak ada yang Ayah lakukan, tentu saja. Dia cuma mengatakan untuk lebih sering berkunjung, karena walau bagaimanapun, tidak ada yang tahu sampai kapan Ibu bertahan.

Sesuatu yang mengerikan seolah sedang bersiap menerjang (lagi). Aku bisa merasakannya. Sama seperti di malam ketika aku mendapat kabar bahwa Sensei telah tiada... atau ketika surat itu pada akhirnya aku baca.

_ ** Toshio. ** _


End file.
